


El Lobo De Remnant

by Yatagatsune



Category: One Piece, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatagatsune/pseuds/Yatagatsune
Summary: Jaune Arc, al ser descubierto con sus transacciones falsas, es expulsado de Beacon, sus "amigos" le dieron la espalda a excepción de unos pocos, pero un dios decide que ellos deben saber el potencial que abandonaron, el les mostrara las aventuras que el joven aspirante a héroe llega a tener junto a cierto chico de goma y su tripulación de dementes.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Luffy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	El Lobo De Remnant

Este es un fic colaborativo que estoy haciendo con ayuda de Gamelover41592, un escritor de fanfiction.net, la versión original se llama ArcAngel, pero recibí permiso del autor original de este colaborativo para hacer mi versión junto al apoyo del ya mencionado, con eso dicho publicaré este tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction.

Empecemos

Ruby mira tristemente mientras mira una foto en sus manos. Eran ella y Jaune sonriendo a la cámara en su cumpleaños hace cuatro semanas.

El mismo día fue expulsado de Beacon.

Ruby: El peor cumpleaños de todos de todos los tiempos -penso amargamente mientras colocaba la foto en su bolsa y se levantaba de su cama-

Hoy su equipo y el equipo LVN, formalmente conocidos como JNPR, debían seguir a un Huntsman que estaba buscando un nuevo Grimm que aún no conocían.

Ruby se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su atuendo habitual, se une a Crescent Rose y Crocea Mors a su cinturón y sale de la habitación para encontrarse con el resto de su equipo. Ella apoya su mano en la espada que Jaune le dejó, diciendo que la necesitará más que él. Ella le pide a Pyrrha que la entrene en cómo usarla adecuadamente.

Ruby: Me pregunto si Jaune está bien -penso con preocupación, sin embargo se encuentra con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. No cinco segundos después de que ella pensara eso, ella y sus amigas estaban cubiertas por una luz brillante.

(En algún otro lugar)

Velvet no estaba teniendo un buen día. La razón es Cardin y su equipo. Ahora, por lo general, Jaune los fulminaría con la mirada y la dejarían sola, pero como Cardin delata a Jaune al profesor Goodwitch sobre sus documentos, ya no está aquí.

Ahora que se fue, Cardin y sus compinches han sido aún más desagradables con ella. Sin mencionar que muchos Fauno ahora odiaban a Goodwitch por echar a uno de los humanos en la escuela, no es que hubiera muchos en tu mente, que trataban a Fauno como iguales.

Velvet: De todas las personas que tuvieron que ser expulsadas, ¿por qué fue la amable y desinteresada? -pensó enojada mientras aún recordaba lo sucedido a su caballero rubio. Ella recuerda que el club de admiradores de Jaune, lleno de mujeres de Faunus que están enamoradas de la rubia, quedaron devastadas por la noticia de la expulsión de Jaune. No les importaba que sus papeles fueran falsos, sus intenciones eran nobles y buenas. De hecho, eso los hace amarlo aún más-

Ella suspiró para sí misma cuando llegó al dormitorio de su equipo y vio que sus compañeros de equipo estaban haciendo lo suyo.

Velvet: Espero que a Jaune le vaya bien -pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama y saca un libro para leer, pero de repente desapareció en un instante.

(En alguna casa o mansión al azar)

Una luz brillante llena una habitación mientras todos caen al suelo.

"Ow. ¿Están todos bien?" Dijo Yang cuando ella se levantó del suelo.

"Sí. Un poco dolorido, pero mi aura ya se encargó de eso". Blake dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Ruby pregunta mientras mira alrededor de la habitación en busca de alguna pista. Sus ojos se detienen en una imagen en una pared. Se acerca para verlo mejor y sus ojos se abren en estado de shock ante la foto.

"Hola Rubes. ¿Qué encontraste?" Yang preguntó cuando vio a su hermana parada frente a una foto.

"Sé dónde estamos". Ruby dijo.

"¡Entonces dinos que te vayas!" Weiss dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Estamos en la casa de Jaune. Esta imagen muestra a Jaune y a otro niño jugando entre ellos". Ruby ejemplo mientras mostraba a todos la imagen. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un hombre entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y aplaudió.

"Bien hecho en el razonamiento, Sra. Rose. Una ventaja incluso". El hombre dijo felizmente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ozpin demanda con calma mientras él, Goodwitch y Oobleck se paran frente a sus estudiantes.

"Soy Anubis. Soy el Dios Caótico". El hombre se presentó con una reverencia.

"¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?" Velvet pregunta con curiosidad.

"Bueno, todos ustedes se preguntan qué pasará con Jaune Arc después de que él haya sido expulsado de Beacon. Les mostraré todo lo que sucedió. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, ¡así que nos vemos!" Anubis dijo alegremente mientras desaparecía en un vórtice de sombras. Todos miraron el lugar donde estaba el hombre, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto. Pero no tuvieron que hacerlo cuando el televisor de la sala comenzó a mostrar los primeros clips.

Todos decidieron sentarse y mirar el video. Piensan en una forma de obtener más respuestas más tarde.

Jaune estaba sentado en una playa con un chico de cabello negro a su lado.

"Y ahí el tonto". Weiss dijo mientras miraba a Jaune con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

"Wow. No puedo creer que te hayan echado de Beacon por esa cosita". Dijo el niño mientras comía una manzana.

"No pertenecía a Beacon. Hice lo que tenía que hacer". Dijo Glynda con un resoplido.

"Esa es solo tu opinión." Dijo Ruby con una mirada fulminante. Ozpin coloca una mano frente a la cara de Glynda para evitar que hable.

"Podemos discutir esto más adelante, pero por ahora, observemos y descubramos qué le sucede al Sr. Arc, ¿de acuerdo?" Ozpin dijo con calma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza. Las dos chicas se miran y murmuran "bien".

"No sé si es una pequeña cosa, ya que me echaron". Dijo Jaune mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"¡Eso no debería importar! Eres súper inteligente y esas cosas. Recuerda cómo se te ocurrió la idea de salvar a esos niños de Beowolf con nada más que una pata de pollo". Dijo el niño mientras miraba a Jaune con una sonrisa.

"¿Hizo qué ahora?" Yang preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Lo último que compruebo, comiste dicha pierna antes de que pudiéramos usarla y discutimos tan fuerte que captamos la atención del Beowolf. Luego corrimos por nuestra vida hasta que el abuelo nos salvó. Y luego nos dio una paliza de 'amor'". Jaune dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

"Los salvamos, ¿no?" Dijo el niño con un puchero.

"Más bien actuamos como cebo Luffy", respondió Jaune con el ceño fruncido. Luffy hizo un puchero aún más.

Todos se reían tanto de la historia. Nora y Yang tuvieron que aguantar su lado para no reír tanto.

"¡¿Q-por qué Jaune no nos contó sobre eso ?!" Nora jadea.

"Mejor aún, ¿hay más de estas historias? ¡Porque quiero escuchar más!" Yang dijo con una sonrisa.

Permanecen en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Luffy de repente tenga una idea.

"Oye Jaune, ya que no puedes convertirte en un Cazador como querías, ¿por qué no te unes a mí?" Luffy dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Unete?" Weiss pregunta con curiosidad.

"¿Unete?" Jaune pregunta con una expresión confusa.

Weiss adquiere una expresión vergonzosa cuando algunas de sus amigas se ríen de su reacción.

"Sí. Siempre podría necesitar ayuda adicional para ser un rey pirata. ¡Y también podemos ser grandes socios! ¡Serás el cerebro y yo seré el músculo! Podemos hacer cualquier cosa juntos, como cuando éramos niños". Luffy dijo con una expresión emocionada.

"¿Esperar lo?" Velvet dijo mientras sus ojos se abren en estado de shock. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Luffy quería ser un pirata, pero Ozpin y Oobleck tenían una expresión de cariño.

"Ah, la vida pirata. Oh, cómo extraño mi barco y nuestros compañeros de tripulación Oobleck". Dijo Ozpin mientras sorbía su café maravillado.

"Oh sí, esos fueron los viejos tiempos". Oobleck estuvo de acuerdo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia taza.

Todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa ante las dos palabras. ¡Quién era el nuevo director y maestro de historia eran piratas!

Jaune puso una cara pensativa. Pensó en los pros y las monedas de la oferta de Luffy y el resultado de la misma. Luego mientras sonreía y asentía.

"Me uniré a ti. Pero si vamos a hacer esto, tendremos que entrenar, aunque yo debería preguntarle al abuelo". Dijo Jaune. Ambos se estremecen al pensar en entrenar con su abuelo.

"¡Jaune! ¡No seas un pirata!" Pyrrha lloró ante las palabras de su compañero.

"¿Quién es ese chico de todos modos?" Ren pregunta.

"Se llama Luffy Renny". Nora responde burbujeante.

"Quiero decir, ¿Luffy está relacionado con Jaune? Porque los dos parecen cercanos. ¿Hermanos quizás?" Dijo Ren con una mano en la barbilla.

"De ninguna manera. Si Luffy fuera su hermano, Jaune nos habría contado sobre él como menciona a sus hermanas. Probablemente sea un primo o algo así". Dijo Blake.

"Eso es muy probable. Supongo que descubriremos si continuamos mirando". Ren dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"B-bueno, al menos podemos ser lo suficientemente fuertes cuando empezamos. ¡Ahora vamos a pedirle al abuelo ahora! ¡Cuanto más rápido recibas el entrenamiento, más rápido nos convertiremos en los piratas más fuertes que el mundo haya visto!" Dijo Luffy cuando se levantó del suelo y comenzó a arrastrar a Jaune para buscar a su abuelo.

"¡L-luffy! ¡No me arrastres por ahí!" Jaune gritó mientras trataba de mantener la arena fuera de su boca. Pero Luffy lo ignora y sigue arrastrando a Jaune felizmente.

Todos se rieron mientras Jaune estaba siendo arrastrado lejos de Luffy.

(Salto de tiempo)

Otro día en el mar, las gaviotas vuelan por encima y un remolino gigante a solo unos metros de un crucero que pasa. Dos cubiertas con las manos vigiladas. De repente oyeron un ruido sordo contra el bote y miraron hacia abajo para ver que un barril había golpeado el costado del barco.

"Parece que nos saltamos un poco el tiempo. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo". Ozpin dijo mientras miraba la pantalla con un pensamiento.

"Probablemente no mucho. Un mes o dos como máximo". Weiss dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Dentro del crucero, la gente estaba de fiesta y bailaba con música encantadora y algunos de los invitados en el barco hablaban con el capitán sobre el remolino afuera.

"Lujoso." Yang dijo con un bostezo.

"Realmente no me gusta ir a ese tipo de fiesta. Siempre tengo que hablar con personas que desean fortalecer sus propias empresas. Es agotador". Weiss dijo con el ceño fruncido al recordar todas las fiestas que su padre la obligó a ir.

"Supongo que incluso el Ángel de la Nieve tiene momentos difíciles en la fiesta". Yang dijo con una sonrisa, aunque ella se estremeció ante el apodo de 'Ángel de nieve'. Como hicieron algunos otros.

"Por supuesto que no. Mi barco es demasiado resistente y pesado para verse afectado por un remolino tan miserable", dijo el capitán.

"Se mantendría. Así que, mira, la tripulación está lista para eso". Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

"Cierto. Si la tripulación no puede manejar el remolino o es demasiado lenta, entonces la vida de esas personas está en gran peligro". Oobleck dijo rápidamente.

Todos levantan una ceja a los dos. No sabían si quedar impresionados por el conocimiento del barco o si los dos piratas retirados se asustaban frente a ellos.

Mirando por la ventana a una isla por la que pasaba el barco, había una mujer con cabello naranja y un vestido muy bonito.

"Disculpe", dijo un invitado haciendo que la dama se diera la vuelta y viera a un invitado con la mano extendida hacia ella. "¿A la bella dama le gustaría bailar?" preguntó. La dama se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y aceptó.

" Ella trama algo". Dijo Glynda con los ojos entrecerrados. Años de ser maestra entrando en juego.

"Y basándome en cómo la muestra de cerca, significa que ella es lo más importante". Weiss está de acuerdo.

Fuera de las dos manos de la cubierta, usando una cuerda enganchada para tratar de sacar el barril del agua, pero seguía desaparecido.

"Ahh me perdí de nuevo" dijo el gordo.

"Ja, ja. Huelga tres amigos", dijo el flaco.

"Estaría avergonzado. Eres un asco". gritó el vigilante en el nido del cuervo.

"Bueno, parece que se están divirtiendo". Dijo Ren mientras sacaba un poco de té de la mesa que de repente aparece.

"Sí, ¡pero ese tipo podría golpear a un Beowolf con una granada si su vida depende de ello!" Nora dijo con un puchero. Ren se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar su té.

"Gracias Anubis". Ren aunque mientras bebe un poco del té. Descubrió que era respetuoso con un dios que les daba comida y bebidas, después de todo, era justo.

"De nada." Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Ren casi se ahoga con su bebida cuando la voz de repente le responde. Olvidó que, como dios, puede leer mentes.

De repente, el vigilante sintió que algo andaba mal y se dio la vuelta para mirar la isla que acababan de pasar.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Velvet pregunta con la cabeza inclinada.

"Debe tener la sensación de que hay piratas alrededor. Ese es uno de los muchos deberes de vigilar después de todo". Dijo Ozpin.

"Espero que no sea Jaune. No quisiera que fuera criminal porque Goodwitch lo echó". Nora dijo con el ceño fruncido. Glynda intenta no replicar groseramente.

Mientras tanto, las dos manos de la cubierta de abajo finalmente habían atrapado el cañón y habían comenzado a izarlo.

"Más pesado de lo que pensé que sería", dijo el gordo, "lo que quiero saber es si hay algún barco a bordo"

"Bueno, creo que es nuestra cerveza ahora", dijo la flaca.

"No estoy compartiendo mi mitad" dijo el gordo.

"Por supuesto que querrían cerveza. Podría tener algo más como frutas, pero no, debe ser cerveza". Pyrrha dijo con un suspiro.

"Al menos no se aburrirán mucho. Me volveré loco si no tengo nada que hacer en un día tranquilo como el de ellos". Yang dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Arriba en el nido del cuervo, la cara de vigilancia se convirtió de repente en una de miedo. Llegando a pocos había un barco pirata rosa con un corazón de cisne en las velas del mástil y en la parte superior una bandera pirata con el cráneo girado a la derecha con un corazón puesto sobre él. Las banderas luego se desenredaron.

"¡Navega desde la proa de estribor y enarbola una bandera pirata!" gritó el vigilante haciendo que los dos marineros levantaran la vista. "¡Tenemos un barco pirata en persecución! ¡Incursión enemiga! ¡Incursión enemiga!" continuó la vigilancia mientras las dos manos de la cubierta soltaban el cañón y salían corriendo para advertir a todos.

"Al menos cumplen con su deber primero y el placer segundo. Obtienen un A + en mi libro". Dijo Blake asintiendo.

El barco pirata comenzó a disparar cañones que golpeaban el agua cerca del crucero, lo que provocó que el barco se balanceara de lado y los pasajeros adentro comenzaran a caer. En el interior, los pasajeros gritaron y la mujer de cabello naranja sostuvo a su compañera de baile, cuya cara tenía una expresión de miedo, cerca, sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello.

"Parece tu Enseñanza correcta. Parece que ella está haciendo algo". Yang dijo con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica.

"Desearía estar equivocado. Si ella estaba con esos piratas, entonces estaban condenados desde el principio". Dijo Glynda con un suspiro.

"Capitán, tenemos piratas!" Gritó la delgada mano de la cubierta mientras los apresuraban hacia la cocina.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó el Capitán cuando otra bala de cañón golpeó el agua haciendo que la nave se balanceara.

"¡Gente! ¡Por favor, mantén la calma! ¡El pánico solo te hará daño! ¡Solo sigue las instrucciones de mi equipo de manera ordenada!" Gritó el capitán pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos cuando los pasajeros entraron en pánico y huyeron de la cocina, excepto la mujer de cabello naranja que mostró una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

"¡Escucha al hombre, él es un Capitán por una razón!" Velvet gritó con tristeza. Ya nadie escucha a los inteligentes en estos días.

"Tranquilícese, Sra. Scarlet. Esto es solo un comportamiento normal de los humanos, y Fauno. Debemos mantener la calma y observar lo que sucede después". Ozpin dijo con una expresión tranquila.

En el barco pirata se escuchó un grito de 'FUEGO' desde la cubierta superior mientras los piratas de abajo continuaban disparando contra el crucero que finalmente destruía el mascarón de proa del barco. En la cubierta del barco, una mujer con sobrepeso con cabello negro desordenado y un traje de vaquera observaba mientras su tripulación seguía disparando.

"¡Maldita sea ella fea!" Yang dijo con una mandíbula caída.

"Espera, ¿esa mujer?" Ren pregunta con una expresión confusa.

"Por desgracia, sí". Ruby responde mientras trata de no reírse de la pregunta de Ren.

"¡COBY!" gritó la mujer.

"¿Sí, señora?" preguntó un chico de cabello rosado y flaco con gafas.

"Wow, se ve flaco". Weiss dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Tampoco parece una especie de niño pirata". Velvet dijo con una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Quién es la más bella de todas en estos mares?" preguntó la mujer.

"Bueno ... eh ... ese sería el capitán de nuestro barco, Lady Alvida, por supuesto". respondió Coby nerviosamente.

"Oh, mi Monty. Ella es una pirata con un ego tan gordo como ella". Dijo Yang con la mandíbula colgando ligeramente.

"Ese es un eufemismo de este siglo". Blake dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

Alvida se echó a reír y golpeó su palo contra la cubierta del barco. "¡Buena respuesta!" Ella dijo.

"Eso significa mucho para mí." dijo Coby.

"Supongo que si él no le dijo lo que ella quería, sería un desastre sangriento en el piso". Ozpin dijo mientras estrechaba sus ojos en la autoproclamada belleza.

"Era tan joven. Supongo que fue capturado e hizo esclavos de la tripulación". Dijo Glynda con una mueca.

"Un verdadero capitán pirata no se quedaría con los niños ni los mataría. Pero parece que se pusieron aún más feos por mi tiempo en el mar". Oobleck dijo con una mirada a la mujer gorda.

"Ha pasado un tiempo. Finalmente vamos a ver un poco de acción". dijo un pirata barbudo.

"¡Así es! ¡Así que haz que cuente, golpéalos con todos los chicos que tienes!", Dijo Alvida cuando el cañón de la cabeza disparó contra la nave que golpeó el mástil principal y lo destruyó por completo.

"Bárbaros". Weiss dijo con disgusto.

El barco se balanceó más y los pasajeros continuaron en pánico. El barril de la cubierta rodó hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a la cubierta inferior y bajó las escaleras hasta que tocó la puerta y entró en la cocina. Mientras tanto, la mujer de cabello naranja comenzó a correr, salió por la puerta hacia la cubierta y miró a su alrededor, se dirigió hacia el costado del barco hasta que vio que el barco pirata se acercaba y luego rápidamente corrió hacia adentro. El barco pirata atracó y los piratas arrojaron cuerdas de gancho al crucero.

"¡Aquí vamos! ¡Es hora de mostrarles el terror del Iron Club Alvida, Lady Pirate of the seas!" dijo Alvida.

"¡No te refieres al Gordo pirata del mar, perra gorila!" Dijo Yang con mirada fulminante. No le gustaba mucho, pero no le gustaba en absoluto.

Los piratas comenzaron a correr a través de las cuerdas de los ganchos y a balancearse a través de las aguas en los mástiles y comenzaron a atacar. Coby se quedó agarrando una cuerda del mástil para prepararse para balancearse, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo. No pasar desapercibido para Alvida.

"¡COBY! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ?!" Gritó Alvida.

"No soy muy bueno en esto", dijo Coby mansamente.

"Oh no. Esto no terminará bien". Ruby dijo mientras comenzaba a preocuparse por el niño.

"Hu. Me lo estás diciendo. Tal vez es porque estás demasiado ocupado de nuevo hablando conmigo todo el tiempo". Dijo Alvida mientras marchaba hacia Coby.

"Oh mi Monty, él solo miente acerca de que eres hermosa y sigue tus órdenes, y tú dices que te hable de nuevo. ¡Vas a la parte más caliente del infierno después de que nos veamos!" Weiss dijo enojado. ¡No le gustaba cómo trataba a un niño ! Está mal en tantos niveles, que hace que Roman parezca un santo.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No el club! ¡Cualquier cosa menos el club! ¡Por favor!" Coby suplicó aterrorizado.

"¡Entonces pon tu trasero en marcha!" Gritó Alvida cuando pateó a Coby en el aire, despejó a través del agua y en la cubierta del barco su cara golpeó contra una pared. Levantándose, Coby comenzó a gemir cerca de las lágrimas.

Todos retroceden ante el abuso que el niño está recibiendo.

"¡Muévete mocoso!" gritó Alvida.

"¡Por qué no peleas conmigo, peleas perra! ¡Golpeo de vuelta!" Dijo Yang cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar rojos de ira. Ruby se preguntaba si sus armas podrían incluso perforar su piel gorda.

Alvida saltaba por los aires sobre la cubierta del barco que su garrote se alzaba detrás de su cabeza apuntando a Coby. Coby gritó y se agachó haciendo que Alvida fallara y se estrellara contra la pared. Cuando el polvo se despejó, Alvida parecía aturdida. Mientras tanto, dentro de la nave, la tripulación de Alvida había rodeado a los pasajeros riendo siniestramente.

"¡No te vamos a quitar la vida, lo juro! Pero tomaremos todo lo que tengas sobre ti". dijo el pirata barbudo.

"Y cualquiera que se defienda estará cenando en el fondo del océano". dijo Alvida mientras se unía a su tripulación.

"Al menos la gente no saldrá lastimada". Velvet dijo con un suspiro.

"Pero aún así está mal. Alguien debería hacer algo al respecto". Ruby dijo mientras miraba a los piratas.

"Solo podemos esperar que alguien pueda Ruby. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa como estamos aquí". Blake dijo mientras trataba de calmar a Ruby.

"Lo sé, aunque desearía que alguien lo hiciera". Ruby murmura con tristeza.

"Como yo lo hice." Weiss dijo mientras colocaba una mano cómoda sobre su hombro. Ruby asintió agradecida por su preocupación y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

La mujer de cabello naranja se escondía detrás de una esquina después de asegurarse de que cada pirata estuviera dentro del crucero. Sonriendo, se quitó el vestido y se deleitó debajo de un pañuelo negro y una blusa azul.

"¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que ella era alguien importante!" Glynda dijo con un triunfo lloró.

"Buen trabajo. ¿Cómo se llama?" Ozpin tan tranquilamente como tomó un sorbo de su taza.

Silencio muerto.

"Ese fue el bajo director". Ruby dijo finalmente.

"Lo sé. Simplemente no pude evitarlo". Ozpin dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Coby había encontrado su camino por debajo de la cubierta mirando a la vuelta de la esquina hacia la cocina.

"Hola." dijo Coby comprobando si había alguien dentro pero no había nadie allí.

"Realmente espero que no haya nadie aquí". Coby dijo el mismo.

"Al menos está tratando de evitar problemas. Está a salvo mientras no haga nada estúpido". Dijo Weiss.

"¡Solo lo malinterpretas! ¡Lo condenas a sufrir un destino que ahora no podemos ver venir!" Nora gritó desesperada.

"¿Qué?" Weiss pregunta con un ceño de confusión en su rostro.

"No le preguntes a Nora cuando se ponga así. Es mejor que se calme sin que nadie trate de decirle que está equivocada". Dijo Ren mientras comía algunos de los pastelitos en la mesa.

"Bien entonces." Weiss dijo con una expresión arca.

Soltó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca. "Eso es un alivio." Dijo que luego volvió la cabeza y vio un gran barril que derribó una mesa y todo lo que había sobre ella.

"Wow, ese es un gran barril. Me pregunto qué hay dentro". dijo Coby mientras se acercaba al barril.

"Nos preguntamos eso también". Dijo Ruby.

"¡Espero que haya panqueques y waffles adentro!" Nora dijo burbujeante.

"Dudo que tengan esos flotando en el mar, pero sigan esperando". Blake dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cuándo comenzó Nora a disfrutar los gofres?" Yang le pregunta a Ren en voz baja.

"Desde que ella y Jaune tuvieron una guerra, lo cual es mejor. Ambos acuerdan tener ambos en el primer plato y si tienen hambre por segundos, obtendrían su favorito sin preguntas. Pero como Jaune se fue, ella ha estado comiendo, y cito , "Su parte justa". Ren lo explica con una expresión tranquila, pero sus ojos tienen algo de tristeza por la ausencia de su líder.

"Oh." Yang dijo con una mueca. Ella recuerda cómo ella, Ren, Blake y un tipo randon llamado Fox tuvieron que evitar que rompiera las piernas del Equipo CRDL. Nadie la había visto tan enojada, ni siquiera Ren.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo y volvió a los clips. No sirve de nada pensar en el pasado.

Afuera, la mujer de cabello naranja se balanceó con una cuerda enganchada justo en la nave de Alvida. Mirando a escondidas, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más en la cubierta. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un pirata la abrió por dentro y salió borracha. Nami lo miró nerviosamente cuando el pirata volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

"Supongo que es una ladrona que roba a los piratas". Pyrrha dijo con una ceja rosada en confusión.

"¡Yo también lo creo!" Ruby y Nora dijeron al mismo tiempo. Todos se rieron por las dos payasadas.

"¿Eh?" ¿Quién eres? ", Preguntó el pirata," no te había visto antes ".

Pirate continuó mirando a la mujer antes de que ella lo pateara en la entrepierna causando que cayera al suelo con dolor y se desmayara. La mujer solo sonrió nerviosamente.

"Parece tensa. Muy tensa por alguna razón". Yang dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ella se coló en un barco pirata y le dio una patada a uno de los tripulantes. Sí, si ella no está tensa ahora, me sorprenderá mucho". Dijo Blake.

"Eso fue grosero." Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Rápidamente se volvió y vio a un adolescente rubio con una túnica blanca y azul con una capucha sobre su cabeza, botas marrones y una correa con dos pistolas en el pecho. Vio dos espadas a ambos lados de sus caderas y dos pistolas más detrás de su espalda. Tiene algún tipo de tirador de dardos que pertenece a un indio. También llevaba una capa carmesí.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el atuendo de Jaune, bueno, todos al lado de Blake, estaba asombrada por el atuendo, ya que le recordaba a la protagonista del libro Ninjas of Love que leía todo el tiempo.

"Wow. Jaune se ve bien con esos paños". Yang dijo con una ligera baba en la barbilla.

"Se ve como un ninja pirata". Nora dijo con asombro.

"¿Q-quién eres?" La dama de cabello naranja pregunta nerviosamente.

"Quédate tranquilo. No estoy con ellos. Mi nombre es Jaune Arc. Mi capitán, aunque sería divertido meterme en un barril antes de que un remolino golpeara nuestro bote. La tripulación de este barco debe haberme traído a bordo pensando en ello. llevaba ron o algo así. ¿Cómo te llamas? " Dijo Jaune mientras le daba una sonrisa a la niña.

Todos sudaron ante las palabras de Jaune.

"Es oficial. Luffy está loca". Weiss dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Al menos eso salvó a Jaune. Eso debe haber sido su plan" Ruby dijo, tratando de defender al miembro de la familia Jaune.

"Lo dudo. Pero, vimos cosas más extrañas suceder". Yang dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ruby pone mala cara a su hermana. Todos vuelven a la pantalla y siguen las travesuras de las hermanas.

"Mi nombre es Nami". La chica responde.

"¡Finalmente, un nombre!" Yang dijo con una alegría.

"Encantado de conocerte. De todos modos, tengo que buscar a mi capitán, así que te digo ado". Jaune dijo mientras susurraba "Geppo", apenas dijo eso, empezó a saltar en el aire como si tu era valdosas en donde pisaba. Nami estaba asombrada de lo que observaba, se suponía que tal cosa era imposible, pero no pudo formular ninguna pregunta porque se encontraba demasiado lejos. Ella salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a sus tareas. Si hubiera vuelto a mirar a Jaune en ese momento, habría visto a Jaune luchando contra un pájaro gigante que intentaba comérselo.

Todos se echaron a reír ante la desgracia de Jaune. Después de que todos se calmaron, comenzaron a discutir lo que acaban de presenciar.

"¡Jaune descubre su apariencia!" Nora anima alegremente.

"Sabía que podía encontrar su poder, todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo y entrenamiento". Pyrrha dijo mientras miraba a Glynda. Glynda simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y permanece en silencio. Todavía cree que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, nada más y nada menos.

"Creo que una "caminata" ahora . ", Dijo Yang cheeckly. Que gana un ligero golpe en los hombros por Weiss.

"¿Para que era eso?" Yang pregunta con un puchero.

"Por hacer un juego de palabras terrible, pero apropiado. Y si dices algo diferente, te congelaré el grito de tu boca". Weiss dijo con un ligero resplandor. Yang permanece en silencio después de esa amenaza.

Mientras tanto, Coby estaba rodando el gran barril fuera de la cocina cuando de repente tres de los piratas entraron.

"Es nuestro cobarde favorito". dijo el pirata con la camisa azul a rayas. "¿Estás tratando de esquivar la acción de nuevo?" preguntó.

"No tiene habilidades de combate. Por lo tanto, no sería sorprendente si tratara de robar en silencio". Blake dijo mientras miraba al hombre.

"Sí. ¡No es ser un cobarde, es inteligente!" Dijo Ruby.

"¡NO HAY MANERA! Solo estaba tratando de llevarles este gran barril de osos a ustedes". dijo Coby nerviosamente.

"Ja, ja, ja. ¿Por qué no nos dejas aligerar la carga?" preguntó el pirata de la camisa a rayas azules.

"Estaba empezando a tener sed", dijo el pirata rubio.

"¡No puedes! ¡Lady Alvida nos matará si alguna vez se entera!" dijo Coby.

"No lo hará si mantienes tu trampa bien cerrada, ¿chico?" dijo el pirata con el tatuaje en la cara.

"En otras palabras, 'dile que estás muerta'", dijo Velvet con tristeza.

"Sí claro." dijo Coby mientras se reía nerviosamente.

"¡Este tonto es pesado!" dijo el pirata azul mientras lo levantaba y lo dejaba caer hacia arriba.

"Je, perfecto" dijo el pirata rubio.

"Esperen, muchachos, la abriré a la antigua usanza", dijo el pirata de rayas azules mientras se crujía los nudillos.

Retiró el brazo y se preparó para golpear el cañón cuando de repente Luffy salió del cañón y estiró los brazos y golpeó al pirata que estaba a punto de golpear el cañón sorprendiendo a todos los que lo vieron.

"¿Le acaba de dar a un hombre un uppercut?" Ren pregunta con una ceja levantada.

"Creo que lo hizo". Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Ruby y Nora animan al mismo tiempo.

"¡DORMÍ TAN GENIAL!" gritó Luffy antes de girar la cabeza y notar que el pirata noqueado en el suelo.

"¡El estaba dormido!" Weiss dijo en estado de shock.

"Y noquear a un chico mientras se despierta. Es un tipo rudo en mi libro". Dijo Yang mientras daba un gesto de aprobación a Luffy.

"¿Quien es?" preguntó Luffy, luego volvió la cabeza hacia los dos piratas asustados.

"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?" preguntó.

"¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?!" ellos gritaron.

"Tu amigo se resfriará durmiendo así", dijo Luffy mientras salía del barril.

"¡TÚ ERES EL QUE LOS DESPLEGÓ!" los piratas gritaron.

Entonces el pirata del tatuaje trajo una espada frente a Luffy y dijo: "¡Espera! ¿Estás jugando con nosotros cuando sabes bien y bien somos piratas viciosos? ¡¿Eh ?!"

"Me muero de hambre, ¿tienes comida?" Luffy le preguntó a Coby quien lo miró realmente nervioso.

"Me gusta cómo los ignora. Esto demuestra que no los ve como una amenaza". Dijo Ruby.

"O un completo idiota". Dijo Glynda mientras se frota las sienes al pensar en él como su estudiante.

"¡Estoy hablando contigo!" dijo el pirata del tatuaje.

"¡Tu hijo muerto!" dijo el pirata rubio cuando ambos levantaron sus espadas sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Les da la espalda y no tiene arma! ¡Está en peligro!" Ruby gritó preocupada.

Coby entró en pánico cuando los piratas bajaron sus espadas hacia Luffy, quien lentamente se volvió hacia ellos mientras Coby se tapaba los ojos. Cuando los piratas derribaron sus espadas sobre Luffy, se rompieron y los extremos puntiagudos se incrustaron en el celular. Cuando Coby abrió los ojos, levantó la vista para ver a Luffy sin un rasguño. Los dos piratas lo miraron en estado de shock, con dos espadas rotas en sus manos.

Todos los ojos se abren en estado de shock por lo que sucede.

"¿Q-qué pasó?" Weiss pregunta porque no pudo procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

"No tengo idea. Todo lo que vi fue que la espada se rompió cuando intentaron atacar a Luffy y él de alguna manera los destrozó sin Aura". Blake dijo mientras intentaba descubrir qué pasaba.

"Deje que sigamos mirando. Podríamos obtener una respuesta más adelante". Ren sugiere mientras trata con calma de reunir todo lo que vio hasta ahora para completar el rompecabezas.

"Tiene razón. No servirá simplemente sentarse aquí y pensar demasiado. Esto nos mostrará cómo hizo lo que hizo". Oobleck dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza. Todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo y volvieron a la pantalla.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" preguntó Luffy

Mientras Coby seguía mirando en estado de shock, uno de los piratas preguntó nerviosamente "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Yo? Oh, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy. Hola", dijo antes de sonreír.

"¿Mono? ¿Quién llamaría a su hijo Mono?" Pregunto Velvet con el ceño fruncido.

"Aparentemente esos padres idiotas. No me gustaría que fueran ellos lo mejor que pudieran pensar". Weiss dijo mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

(En algún otro lugar)

"¡Achoo!" Un hombre se limpia la nariz mientras mira con curiosidad una dirección aleatoria.

"Siento que alguien nos insulta a mí y a mi hijo por alguna razón". El hombre murmura mientras continúa su viaje.

(De vuelta con el grupo)

"Weiss, eso fue algo grosero que decir". Ruby dijo mientras le daba a su compañero una mirada de desaprobación.

"Lo que sea." Weiss dijo con una mirada enrojecida.

Entonces ambos piratas gritaron y corrieron arrastrando a su amigo inconsciente con ellos de vuelta a la cubierta dejando a Coby y Luffy de vuelta en la cocina.

"Entonces, ¿qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Coby.

"Me tienes" dijo Luffy.

Coby se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta y dijo "¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que correr! Si esos tipos regresan con sus amigos, te matarán en el acto".

"No me importa eso, tengo hambre" dijo Luffy.

"¿En serio? ¡Él está más preocupado por la comida que su vida!" Weiss dijo enojado.

"Cálmate. Podría ser que no había comido mientras necesitaba comida para recuperar su fuerza". Blake dijo mientras intentaba inventar una buena razón para su comportamiento.

"Lo dudo." Ozpin murmura para sí mismo.

"¿Cómo puedes volar esto así?" preguntó Coby: "Hay cientos de ellos en cubierta y están esperando la oportunidad de matar cualquier cosa".

Pero los gritos de Coby caen en oídos sordos cuando Luffy olfatea el aire y se dirige hacia la despensa, Coby intenta sostenerlo mientras camina hacia él. Luffy abre la puerta solo para golpearla directamente en el cuello de Coby, quien grita de dolor.

"¡GROSERO!" Weiss grita enojado. Aunque no podía soportar el hecho de que Jaune estaba relacionado con esa bestia. Jaune era cortés y cortés, además de cuando intentaba coquetear, por supuesto, y tenía un bonito cabello rubio que parecía muy suave, tenía hermosos ojos azules que ponían el océano en vergüenza y eran muy cariñosos con todos los que lo rodeaban, ¡incluso con ella! Y ella siempre es grosera con él. Mientras que este Monkey D. Luffy actúa como un completo opuesto.

Ella se congeló al darse cuenta de que solo se quejaba del rubio tonto. Sintió que una pequeña parte de ella comenzó a llenarse vacía al pensar que Jaune no estaba cerca comenzó a alcanzarla. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la pantalla. Necesitaba una distracción para distraerse de este sentimiento.

Luffy grita de alegría en el sitio frente a él, "¡ES UNA MINA DE ORO! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA!" grita mientras se ríe y se pregunta qué debería probar primero.

"Actuaba como Ruby cuando ella entró en una tienda de armas". Yang dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermana hacer un puchero.

"No soy tan ruidoso". Ruby murmura en voz baja.

"Quién sabe", dice Coby, "tal vez estaremos a salvo aquí mientras nadie más tenga hambre".

"Ilusiones. Todos sabemos que eso no funcionará". Velvet dijo que sabía que algo iba a suceder cuando Coby desafía la ley de Murphy.

"También lo tienes, ¿eh?" Ren le pide que mire hacia la conejita.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se da vuelta y mira a Luffy que todavía está tratando de decidir qué comer antes de abrir una caja y encontrar manzanas adentro y comienza a comerlas.

Weiss y Glynda estaban disgustados por su hábito de comer.

"¿Cómo está comiendo todo sin comer?" Nora pregunta con la cabeza inclinada.

"No tengo idea. Pero es impresionante decir al menos". Ren dijo mientras levantaba una ceja sorprendido. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Coby", dijo. "Tu Luffy, ¿cierto? Eso fue muy bueno lo que hiciste en ese barril allá atrás".

"Estos son increíbles", dijo Luffy mientras continuaba masticando las manzanas.

"Entonces, ¿estamos en un barco pirata o qué?" preguntó Luffy

"No, es un barco de pasajeros que está siendo asaltado por piratas", dijo Coby, "Piratas bajo el mando de Lady Alvida"

"A quién le importa de todos modos" dijo Luffy. "Lo que quiero saber es si hay algún barco a bordo"

"¡¿Cómo puede decir eso ?! ¡Sus piratas buscaron su sangre y él se quedó atrapado en una habitación!" Glynda dijo enojada.

"Debe ser un buen luchador. Está tratando de ser un pirata después de todo". Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

"Creo que hay algunos", dijo Coby.

"¡Genial! Porque el mío fue absorbido por un gran remolino", dijo Luffy.

"¡Ese afuera! ¡De ninguna manera!" dijo Coby en estado de shock. "Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso", dijo Coby.

"Sí, debo decir que es una gran sorpresa. Pero no más que Jaune cuando lo llevo un barril cuando no estaba mirando". dijo Luffy riendo.

Coby miró a un Luffy completamente extraño, luego Luffy preguntó: "¿Entonces eres uno de los piratas o uno de los pasajeros?"

Coby parece sorprendido por esa pregunta antes de mirar con remordimiento. Luffy sigue comiendo manzanas esperando la respuesta de Coby.

"Fue un día fiel, hace mucho tiempo", dijo Coby comenzando su historia y recordando el día en que su vida cambió. "Ese día salí en un pequeño bote de pesca en las afueras de la ciudad para ir a buscar mi cena. Resultó que ese pequeño bote de pesca en realidad era apto para un barco pirata. Eso fue hace dos años, a cambio de dejarme vivir. Soy obligado a vivir la vida de un chico de cabina ".

"Ouch. Debe estar muy lejos de casa". Yang dijo con un tono deprimido.

"Y deben pensar que está muerto. Está desaparecido y con un pirata. Por lo tanto, no sería sorprendente si pensaran eso". Blake dijo con simpatía.

Luffy guardó silencio por un momento y luego dijo: "¿Eres bastante estúpida, lo sabes?"

"¡Grosero!" Todos (menos Ozpin) le gritan a Luffy por una respuesta sin tacto.

"Gee, gracias por tu honestidad" dijo Coby bajando la cabeza.

"Si lo odias entonces vete" dijo Luffy.

"¡Estás bromeando! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nu-huh! ¡No es una oportunidad! ¡Solo la idea de que Alvida me encuentre me asusta tanto que quiero vomitar!" dijo Coby sacudiendo la cabeza con miedo.

"Comprensible. Él no puede pelear y las probabilidades de que ella lo encuentre son bastante buenas. Sus rasgos no son tan fáciles de ocultar y ella lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber a qué se va. La única forma de alejarse de ella tener a alguien que la saque y él escape en la confusión ". Ozpin dijo con calma.

"¿De Verdad?" Ruby pregunta.

"Sí. No es tan difícil pensar en la razón y escapar de las llanuras. Todos quedan cegados por el miedo o la tristeza al verlo". Ejemplo de Ozpin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

"Eres un imbécil y un cobarde. Odio a las personas como tú". dijo Luffy riendo cuando Coby rompió a llorar.

"¿Estamos seguros de que se relacionó con Jaune? Porque es demasiado idiota como para serlo". Weiss pregunta con un tic en los ojos.

"Lamentablemente, creo que lo es". Velvet dijo con un suspiro. Al club de admiradores no le gustará que Luffy esté relacionado con su 'Kind Hearted Knight'.

'Noté que hasta ahora había estado viendo mucho'. Velvet aunque para sí misma sorprendida.

De vuelta en la cubierta, Alvida y su tripulación estaban cargando su botín en su barco.

"Muy bien, deja de bromear con chicos. Tenemos que cargar todo antes de que los marines la atrapen", dijo Alvida.

"Oh, mira. ¡Es una mujer gorila!" Ruby dijo inocentemente, lo que le valió algunas risas y risas de la gente en la habitación.

Mientras los piratas usaban las cuerdas de gancho para deslizar el tesoro hacia su nave, Alvida continuó: "Atrapo a cualquiera que se entretenga y se llevarán un bocado de mi club de hierro".

Cuando los piratas reunieron el tesoro en la cubierta, la mujer de cabello naranja había reunido todo el tesoro pirata debajo de la cubierta y sonrió mirando el celular escuchando a los piratas que estaba robando y no tenían idea de que estaba sucediendo. Luego, de vuelta en la cubierta del barco de crucero, los dos piratas que Luffy asustó estallaron por debajo de la cubierta, todavía arrastrando a su amigo gritando solo para quedarse atrapado en la entrada.

"Y aquí es donde todo va al infierno, apuesto". Yang dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Capitán!" Ellos gritaron.

Alvida se volvió hacia ellos mientras continuaban "¡Esto es malo!"

"Sí, entonces ¡fuera!" dijo Alvida.

"Vino del interior del barril / Es un monstruo horrible" Dijeron.

El ojo de Alvida se crispó de repente al mirarlos enojados y ambos piratas parecían realmente nerviosos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿A quién llamas monstruo?" gritó Alvida mientras tiraba su garrote.

El pirata despojado de azul recuperó repentinamente la conciencia, solo para ser golpeado por el garrote de Alvida y enviado volando a través del mar. Luego el club volvió a golpear a los otros dos piratas en la cabeza.

"Wow. Es una mierda ser él". Blake dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

"¡Y ella es realmente cruel con su tripulación!" Weiss dijo enojado.

"Nosotros ... no estábamos hablando de ... tú, mi señora", dijo el pirata rubio aturdido.

"Sin embargo, no estarían muy lejos. Porque ella parece un monstruo que podría asustar a un Grimm". Dijo Ren con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Todos dieron una pequeña risa en respuesta. Nora sonrió brillantemente cuando Ren finalmente hizo una broma, incluso pequeña, desde que Jaune se fue.

Jaune y Ren eran hermanos en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y con todos tus amigos siendo mujeres, eso es bueno.

"Un tipo se escondía en un barril, podría ser un cazarrecompensas", dijo el pirata del tatuaje.

"Dudo que Luffy no sea un buen cazarrecompensas. Él también es salvaje y despreocupado". Weiss dijo como si alguien como Luffy intentara atrapar a los Piratas.

"Puedo verlo". Dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros. Weiss facepalm ante las palabras de su pareja.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alvida.

De vuelta en la despensa, Luffy todavía estaba comiendo, mientras que para Coby estaba recordando las palabras de Luffy.

"Sí, tienes razón", dijo Coby. "Si tuviera el coraje, podría flotar solo en un barril y deshacerme de estos piratas. De hecho, tengo mis propios sueños, algún día me gustaría vivir con todos ellos".

"Nunca pierdas la esperanza en tus sueños. Porque si lo haces, eso es donde realmente todo termina". Ozpin dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ruby pregunta, solo escuchando un murmullo.

"Nada. Nada importante". Ozpin dijo fríamente. Ruby se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti Luffy, qué fue lo que primero te hizo navegar en estos mares?" preguntó Coby.

Luffy sonrió y dijo "¡Bueno, voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!"

"Espera un segundo. ¿Cómo pueden ser sus Reyes de los Piratas? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!" Glynda pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Posiblemente. Pero nadie podría lograrlo. Bueno, junto a un hombre, pero él murió". Oobleck dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

"¿OMS?" Nora pregunta con ojos de asombro.

"Deberían decírtelo más tarde. Además, no queremos estropear la sorpresa". Ozpin dijo con una sonrisa. Nora hizo un puchero ante las palabras piratas retiradas.

Coby dejó caer la boca en estado de shock por lo que acaba de escuchar, "El ... rey", dijo.

"Sí" dijo Luffy.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Coby.

"Sí" dijo Luffy.

"Pero, pero eso significaría que también eres un pirata", dijo Coby.

"Correcto" dijo Luffy.

"¿Tu tripulación?" preguntó Coby.

"Solo tengo uno, pero estoy buscando más". dijo Luffy

"Wow. Qué manera de comenzar tu viaje". Yang dijo con una mandíbula colgando.

"¡Ni siquiera pensó en reunir una tripulación antes de comenzar! ¿Es una idolatra ?!" Weiss pregunta enojado.

"Hasta ahora, creo que es una apuesta segura". Glynda responde con un suspiro.

"¿Por qué ustedes dos deben ser tan groseros?" Ruby murmura con un ligero puchero.

La cara de Coby se congeló de miedo, Luffy agitó su mano frente a él para ver si estaba allí, entonces Coby se puso de pie y dijo: "¡El Rey de los Piratas es un título otorgado al que obtiene todo lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecer! ¡acerca de buscar el gran tesoro de riqueza, fama y poder! ¡El tesoro que buscas es One Piece! "

"¿Qué pieza?" Yang pregunta.

"El tesoro definitivo. Muchos intentan encontrarlo, pero muchos fracasan. Es muy peligroso y solo aquellos con el coraje pueden ir. Pero incluso aquellos que se atreven a ir no duran mucho". Ozpin ejemplo con calma.

Todos estaban asombrados por sus palabras. Si bien se dijeron pequeñas palabras, pero el mensaje es claro.

"Sí" dijo Luffy.

"¿Si eso es?" dijo Coby, "¡Los piratas de todo el mundo están buscando ese tesoro que conoces!"

"Wow. Parece que tiene que pelear con muchos rivales por eso". Blake dijo mientras sus ojos se abren en estado de shock.

"Parece divertido". Yang dijo mientras imaginaba todas las peleas en las que podía involucrarse.

"¿Si lo?" preguntó Luffy

Coby comenzó a sacudir la cabeza histéricamente mientras continuaba "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡No hay forma de que alguien como tú pueda llegar al pináculo durante esta Gran Era de los Piratas! ¡Hay demasiados por ahí más malos y malos!" Entonces Luffy lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Grosero." Weiss dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Ow, ¿por qué me golpeaste?" preguntó Coby.

"Porque me dio la gana" dijo Luffy.

"Qué idiota". Dijo Yang.

"Oh, bueno", dijo Coby, "estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas. Mis compañeros de barco me golpean mucho ... todo el tiempo, de hecho"

"No se trata de 'si' puedo", dijo Luffy, "hago esto porque quiero".

Coby miró a Luffy cuando se quitó el sombrero de paja y miró con anhelo: "Decidí hace mucho tiempo que sería el Rey de los Piratas. Si tengo que morir luchando por eso, entonces moriré". dijo Luffy

"Wow. Sorprendentemente profundo". Velvet dijo sorprendido.

"Parece más importante para este personaje de Luffy que lo que se ve a simple vista". Ozpin dijo mientras volvía a llenar su taza.

"Lo dudo." Weiss dijo con los brazos cruzados. Todos ponen los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Weiss.

Coby continuó mirando a Luffy con asombro y respeto antes de que Luffy comenzara a salir de la despensa para buscar un nuevo bote, diciendo que probablemente podría conseguir uno simplemente preguntando amablemente. Luego, Coby miró hacia abajo y dijo: "Creo que nunca lo pensé así".

"Si me lo propongo, si estoy preparado para morir por ello, ¿podría hacer algo así?" preguntó Coby cuando Luffy se dio la vuelta, "¿Cómo qué?" Luffy preguntó.

"¿Crees ... crees que alguna vez podría unirme a los marines?", Preguntó Coby.

"¿Infantería de marina?" preguntó Luffy

"¡Sí! ¡Atrapar a los malos es lo único que siempre quise hacer!" dijo Coby, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. "¡Ha sido mi sueño desde que era un niño! ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?"

"Necesitará mucho entrenamiento para hacerlo. Pero podría hacerlo". Oobleck dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo debería saber eso?" preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa.

"¡Entonces lo voy a hacer!" dijo Coby con determinación. "¡No voy a estar atrapado aquí como un chico de cabina por el resto de mi vida! ¡Saldré y luego daré la vuelta y atraparé a Alvida!"

"¡Sí! ¡Ve Coby!" Ruby y Nora animan alegremente.

De repente, el móvil se derrumbó sobre ellos, sorprendiendo a Coby y Luffy cuando la madera y los escombros se derrumbaron, y una dama pirata familiar estaba parada en el centro, no parecía feliz.

"¿Quién es ese que planeas atrapar a Coby y realmente crees que esta ramita te va a ayudar?" preguntó Alvida. "Bueno, respóndeme!"

"Bueno, se va el barrio". Dijo Yang mientras enfrentaba la palma de la mano en el momento.

"Lo vi venir". Dijo Blake con sacudida por delante.

Coby levantó la vista hacia ella y su miedo regresó mientras ella lo miraba muy enojada, Luffy intentó avanzar cuando de repente las espadas atraviesan las paredes que lo rodean a ambos lados. Alvida continuó mirando a Coby antes de mirar a Luffy.

"Supongo que no eres tu cazador de Zoro el pirata" dijo Alvida.

"¿Zoro? Eso suena como alguien con quien no quiero cruzar". Ruby dijo que de repente sintió algún tipo de escalofríos.

"Debe ser el cazarrecompensas". Weiss dijo mientras sacaba lo que se mencionó anteriormente y lo que dijo hace un rato.

"Probablemente sea la respuesta correcta". Blake está de acuerdo.

Coby parecía sorprendida por lo que dijo mientras que Luffy parecía interesada por lo que acababa de decir "¿Zoro?"

"¡COBY!" dijo Alvida sorprendiendo a Coby: "¿Quién es la más bella de todas en estos mares?"

"Compárate contigo, un Beowolf". Yang dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

"Eso fue bajo". Dijo Nora.

"¿Estoy mintiendo?" Yang dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Buen punto." Nora dijo con un hmm.

Coby comenzó a tartamudear "gg-dame un segundo. Lo sé", dijo.

"Oye Coby, ¿de quién es la gorda?" preguntó Luffy

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que acababa de decir, incluso los dos piratas que estaban en la cubierta mirando hacia abajo se pusieron realmente nerviosos.

Todos se echaron a reír ante la brusquedad de Luffy.

"¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso a alguien más grande que él! ¡Ese oro puro!" Yang dijo entre respiraciones.

"¿Viste su cara! ¡Eso fue totalmente divertido!" Nora dijo mientras estaba en el suelo sosteniendo sus costados.

Después de que todos se calmaron, esperaron a ver qué pasaba después.

"¡Oh no!" dijo el pirata rubio.

"¡No está bien!" dijo el pirata barbudo.

Las marcas de garrapatas comenzaron a aparecer en todo el de Alvida y con gran rabia gritó "¡USTED CORTA!" cuando ella trajo su garrote de hierro hacia Luffy, que rápidamente esquivó y aterrizó junto a Coby.

"Vamos", dijo Luffy, agarró la mano de Coby y saltaron a través del agujero hacia la celda.

"El tipo puede saltar alto, le doy eso". Yang dijo asintiendo.

"También se apresuró a esquivar ese ataque. Eso no es fácil de esquivar para una persona normal. Definitivamente con alguien que es realmente hábil con esa arma". Glynda dijo mientras se preguntaba si Luffy es una verdadera luchadora de habilidades o si es realmente afortunada.

Luffy miró a los piratas y solo sonrió. El pirata barbudo se movió para atacar, pero Luffy lo esquivó y luego lo golpeó con la cabeza y lo noqueó. El pirata rubio intentó acercarse sigilosamente detrás de él, pero Luffy se dio la vuelta y lo golpeó en la cara. Cuatro piratas intentaron cortarlo con sus espadas, pero Luffy saltó rápidamente en el aire y los esquivó a todos.

"¡Me extrañaste!" Luffy gritó.

"Si él es tan bueno como luchador con una mano a mano, entonces será un luchador". Weiss dijo mientras intentaba identificar el estilo de lucha de Luffy.

"Sí. No puedo encontrar ningún estilo que parezca familiar. Debe ser el que se le ocurrió". Velvet dijo mientras se preguntaba por qué inventó su propio estilo de lucha.

Coby miró en estado de shock. Luffy sonrió y agarró su hombro izquierdo, Coby continuó mirando con asombro, pero luego gritó cuando otro pirata saltó de los mástiles e intentó cortar a Luffy detrás de él. Luffy lo escuchó venir y lo esquivó. Luego agarró al pirata por la cabeza.

"No es justo atacar por la espalda", dijo mientras arrojaba al pirata directamente sobre sus compañeros de equipo.

"Ni siquiera lo está intentando, ¿verdad? Él solo está jugando con ellos". Ren pregunta mientras estrecha sus ojos enfocados en la batalla unilateral.

"Jaune dijo que deberían entrenar con su abuelo antes de salir. Así que tal vez el abuelo lo convierta en un buen luchador". Dijo Weiss.

"Esa es la única explicación posible que tenemos por ahora, así que la seguiremos por ahora". Dijo Blake.

Luego aparecieron más piratas detrás de él, sin parecer felices. "¡Es aún más justo no juntar a un chico!" Luffy gritó mientras huía de los piratas en persecución.

Luffy rápidamente agarró un mástil y continuó corriendo, para sorpresa de todos y conmocionado, todo su brazo comenzó a estirarse. Los Piratas miraron de un lado a otro entre Luffy y su mano preguntándose qué estaban viendo, cuando Luffy vio que ya no podía correr, me di la vuelta con una sonrisa mientras los otros piratas gritaban en estado de shock. Incluso Alvida, que acababa de salir de la despensa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Todos los ojos se abren en estado de shock por lo que están viendo.

"¡Qué-cómo-por qué!" Weiss intenta decir algo, pero su mente no puede procesar lo que está viendo.

"¡Te tengo!" dijo Luffy mientras los otros piratas intentaban huir y gritaban "¡GOMA ... GOMA ... ROCKET!"

Disparando hacia los piratas que noquean a cada uno de ellos. Alvida y Coby observaron en estado de shock y horror lo que acababan de ver. Luffy se puso de pie mirando a los piratas que estaban fríos o gimiendo de dolor en el suelo. Coby se acercó a Luffy sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Weiss finalmente dijo mientras su mente finalmente procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

"Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo estiró tanto el brazo y no tuvo dolor por eso?" Ruby pregunta mientras trata de pensar en una buena razón, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

"Antes de que alguno de ustedes tenga un colapso mental, sigamos mirando. Encontraremos nuestra respuesta". Ozpin dijo con calma.

Todos se calmaron y volvieron a mirar la pantalla. Estaban realmente ansiosos por respuestas en este momento.

"Luffy ... ¿qué eres?" Preguntó Coby.

"Eso es lo que quiero saber". Weiss murmura para sí misma.

"Oh", dijo Luffy y luego estiró la mejilla "Soy un hombre de goma".

"¿Entonces estás hecho de goma?" preguntó.

"¿Es eso posible?" Ruby pregunta.

"Parece que sí. Ése es su aspecto o su padre hizo un hijo con una banda de goma de alguna manera. Realmente no sé cuál es más probable en este momento". Dijo Glynda mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Eso realmente significa". Nora dijo con un puchero.

"Lo sé, pero realmente no puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón para que sea un hombre de goma". Dijo Glynda con una expresión inexpresiva.

"Punto justo." Nora dijo burbujeante.

Luego, sintiendo la presencia de Alvida detrás, rápidamente corrió y se escondió detrás de Luffy. Alvida miró a Luffy y le preguntó: "¿Has comido de las frutas del diablo?"

"Lo que da fruto". Pregunta Blake.

Ozpin y Oobleck abren los ojos cuando finalmente conectan los puntos y tienen que reprimir una risita.

Soltando su mejilla, que volvió a su lugar, Luffy dijo: "Sí, me comí el chicle".

"¿Sus diferentes tipos de frutas? ¿Me pregunto cuáles son las otras?" Yang pregunta con curiosidad.

"Espera, ¿esto significa que la caminata en el aire de Jaune también son poderes provienentes de los frutos?" Velvet pregunta cuando se da cuenta de que Jaune puede no haber despertado su apariencia, sino que ha ganado poder de las frutas.

"Eso es posible. Hombre, tantas preguntas y, sin embargo, poca respuesta". Ruby dijo mientras se frota la cabeza con molestias.

"Obtendremos la respuesta Rubes. Todo lo que necesitamos es paciencia es todo". Dijo Yang tratando de animar a su hermana.

"¿Algo que ustedes dos no son buenos?" Blake pregunta con una sonrisa. Las hermanas hicieron un puchero ante las palabras ninja.

"Ajá, escuché rumores de que existían, pero nunca antes había visto evidencia de ellos", dijo Alvida.

Mientras el resto de su tripulación en su barco observaba y mientras ella y Luffy continuaban su conversación, ninguno de ellos notó que Nami se escabullía por debajo de la cubierta y se dirigía a los botes salvavidas con todo el tesoro de Alvida.

"Eres más hábil que el hisopo de cubierta promedio", dijo Alvida. "¿Eres un cazarrecompensas?"

"Soy un pirata", dijo Luffy.

"¡Pirata, ja! ¡Solo en estas aguas!" Dijo Alvida.

"¿No acaba de patear toda la evaluación de su tripulación con total facilidad hace apenas un minuto? Entonces, ¿está tan gorda que sus células cerebrales no reciben suficiente aire para darse cuenta de que está fuera de su alcance"? Weiss dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la autoproclamada dama más bella del mar.

"Parece de esa manera. Pero quién sabe, tal vez ella tiene un truco bajo la manga". Dijo Ren mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

"No, tengo otro conmigo, pero nos separamos por el remolino, pero está bien. Él me encontrará de nuevo como siempre. Aunque también necesitaré encontrar más miembros de la tripulación pronto". dijo Luffy "Necesito no sé como diez chicos más. Sí, diez".

"Él tiene fe en Jaune para encontrarlo. Eso es muy dulce". Dijo Ruby alegremente.

"Son parte de la misma tripulación, así que supongo que se encontrarían si se perdieran. Además, si realmente son familiares, no se dejarían atrás". Weiss dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ruby hizo un puchero un poco a Weiss. Pero por lo demás ignórala.

Alvida solo rió un poco y dijo: "Dime, si ambos somos piratas y no estamos bajo la misma bandera, eso nos haría enemigos, ¿verdad?

"Ella va a perder, ¿no?" Yang dijo más que preguntar.

"Sí." Velvet dijo mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a ganar Luffy.

"Luffy, vamos" Coby le susurró a Luffy muy nervioso.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Luffy

"Viste cuán poderoso es su club y de todos los tramposos villanos en estas aguas, ella es fácilmente la más ..." The Coby recordó lo que dijo Luffy.

"Decidí hace mucho tiempo que seré el Rey de los Piratas. Si tengo que morir luchando por eso, entonces moriré"

"Ve y dime" dijo Alvida.

Coby luego se enojó y miró directamente a Alvida y dijo: "¡ERES LA COSA MÁS FEA EN ESTOS MARES!"

"¿Necesitas hielo? ¡Porque te quemas!" Nora dijo alegremente.

"Más bien como la urna Cob (y). ¿ Eh, eh, chicos?" Dijo Yang. Todos sacudieron la cabeza ante el juego de palabras más terrible hasta el momento.

El resto de la tripulación de Alvida bajó la boca, mientras que Alvida de repente ganó una mirada muy oscura. Coby miró nervioso lo que acababa de decir, pero no lo retiró, Luffy, por otro lado, se rió de lo que dijo Coby.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Alvida enojada.

"Me voy y me uniré a los marines. Luego pasaré el resto de mi vida golpeando a piratas sucios como tú", dijo Coby.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás diciendo en este momento?" preguntó Alvida enojándose aún más.

"Por supuesto que sí y voy a hacer lo que quiera y nadie me va a detener y cuando me una a los marines me voy a unir a ellos", dijo Coby. "¡Y voy a atrapar tu asqueroso culo primero!"

"¡Sí! ¡Dile a ella Coby!" Ruby y Nora animan alegremente.

"¡Tu hijo muerto!" dijo Alvida mientras levantaba su palo y se preparaba para golpear a Coby.

Coby gritó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, "¡No me arrepiento! ¡No me arrepiento! ¡Dije lo que quería y luché por mi sueño!"

"Bien dicho" dijo Luffy moviéndose frente a Coby.

Alvida derribó su garrote sobre la cabeza de Luffy, Coby se sorprendió al pensar que Luffy se lastimó mucho, pero Luffy solo sonrió y dijo: "¡Eso no funcionará!"

"Wow. Supongo que no le gustan las personas que no luchan por lo que creen. Puede que no sea tan malo como yo primero". Dijo Weiss.

"Y sin mencionar que puede lanzar un ataque pesado como ese con total facilidad". Yang dijo con asombro.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijo Alvida en estado de shock

"Soy de goma", dijo Luffy mientras desviaba el garrote y retiraba el brazo y se estiraba del bote a una buena distancia de los barcos y luego lo traía de vuelta diciendo "Goma ... ¡Goma. Pistola!"

Golpeó a Alvida en el estómago y envió a la mujer a volar por el horizonte. Mientras tanto, el pirata de la camisa rayada que Alvida envió a volar flotaba en el agua y estaba llegando cuando miró al cielo.

Todos estaban asombrados por lo que acaban de presenciar.

"Desearía poder hacer eso". Nora dijo mientras imaginaba golpear a Grimm con ese tipo de poder.

Ren se estremece al pensar en Nora con ese tipo de poder. Sabía que nadie sobreviviría.

"El cielo es tan bonito y azul aquí afuera", se dijo.

"Cheesy one liners". Yang dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego, en el cielo, vio que algo se derrumbaba y Alvida aterrizó justo encima de él creando una monstruosa salpicadura que envió ondas de choque a través del agua. De vuelta en el crucero, Luffy le devolvió la mano. A todos los piratas, incluso a Coby se les cayó la boca ante lo que acababan de ver.

"¡Eh, tú!" Dijo Luffy mirando a los piratas.

"¡Si!" dijeron los piratas.

"Ve a buscar un bote y dáselo a Coby", dijo Luffy. "¡Está dejando tu barco para unirse a los marines! ¡No vas a detenerlo!"

"Sí, claro", dijeron todos los piratas nerviosamente.

"Gracias, Luffy" dijo Coby.

"Supongo que solo estaba esperando que Coby creciera una columna vertebral antes de ayudarlo. No sería bueno para él si al menos no tratara de perseguir tu sueño. Pero ahora está inspirado para perseguirlo y puede crecer si trabaja para ello. Supongo que no es una mala persona después de todo ". Weiss dijo que aceptaba a regañadientes la naturaleza de Luffy.

"Creo que incluso un pirata puede ser un buen tipo, supongo". Velvet dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me pregunto si Jaune será un buen pirata o uno malo". Glynda dijo sin embargo.

"Por favor, Jaune como el malo. Es tan probable como que Ozpin deje el café de por vida". Dijo Ruby con confianza.

"En otras palabras, nunca va a suceder". Ozpin dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Sí!" Ruby canta alegremente.

"Y buen golpe. Tendría que patearla, pero tu camino también funciona, supongo". Jaune dijo mientras aparecía desde el cielo. Sus paños están un poco ásperos, pero de otra manera están bien.

"¿Golpeó al pájaro? Porque parece que fue a la guerra con él". Blake dijo mientras miraba a Jaune de arriba abajo con una mirada curiosa.

"Si perdió con ese pájaro, juro que lo pegaré en Forever Fall por un mes, que lo entrene y luego busque ese pájaro para una revancha. Porque de ninguna manera estoy aceptando que perdió con un pájaro cuando el puede caminar por el aire como si nada ". Weiss dijo mientras miraba la pantalla.

"Reina del drama." Yang dijo en voz baja.

"¿Quién eres?", Pregunta Cony mientras mira como Jaune caminaba en el aire.

"Hola, soy Jaune Arc. Soy Luffy, prima y guardaespaldas. Es un placer conocerte, Coby". Jaune dijo asintiendo.

"Bueno, hay una respuesta. ¿Cómo se conecta Luffy con Jaune? La respuesta es que él es primo de Jaune". Ruby dijo mientras lo escribía en una hoja de papel.

"¿Por qué lo estás escribiendo?" Ren pregunta.

"Estoy escribiendo todas las preguntas que no conocemos y cuando recibimos la respuesta, podemos escribirla y revisar lo que tenemos para comprender lo que estamos viendo. Porque hasta ahora, no sabemos todo y Ozpin y Oobleck no nos darán respuestas ". Ruby dijo mientras daba un puchero a los dos mencionados.

"Eso tiene sentido. Me gustaría verlo más tarde si no te importa". Dijo Ren asintiendo.

"Seguro." Dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Luffy pregunta mientras mira a Jaune como un trapo.

"No quieres saberlo. Solo sé que los pájaros aquí son tan despiadados como los Nevermore en casa". Jaune dijo con un suspiro. T sombrero en lo obtuvo cuando la nave sacudida repentina.

Luego, más balas de cañón comenzaron a disparar alrededor de los barcos, haciendo que los botes se balancearan, mirando en el horizonte, vieron tres acorazados marinos.

"Mira, son los marines", dijo Coby.

"Oh, no. Jaune y Luffy son piratas, no serán amables con ellos si los atrapan". Weiss dijo que tenía una expresión de preocupación.

"Momento perfecto" dijo Luffy. "Dirígete hacia allí y diles que te quieres unir".

"Parece tu sueño a punto de hacerse realidad". Dijo Jaune mientras ataba a los piratas que no eran cousionados con los que no lo son.

Coby miró a los dos solo para verlos saltar por la borda cuando Luffy dijo "Pero somos piratas, así que nos vamos de aquí".

"Bien, aléjate antes de que se den cuenta de que estás allí y deja el cebo para asegurarte de que no te seguirán". Dijo Glynda asintiendo.

"Y tú lo echas". Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa. Glynda fulminó con la mirada al joven segador, pero por lo demás no hizo ningún comentario.

"¡No, espera!" dijo Coby. "No puedes hablar en serio si me acerco a ellos de esta manera, simplemente me capturarán como a otro pirata".

Mientras tanto, Nami estaba en el bote salvavidas atando su tesoro cuando de repente otro bote salvavidas se estrelló cerca de ella y la hizo gritar. Dentro del bote salvavidas estaban Luffy, Jaune y Coby y ella solo los vio por una fracción de segundo antes de que se fueran para escapar de los marines mientras los cañones continuaban disparando.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la imprudencia que el dou está haciendo para escapar de los cañones.

"¿Por qué siguen yendo hacia donde aterrizaron los cañones?" Weiss exigió.

"Eso hace que las probabilidades de que un cañón aterrice en el mismo lugar es muy bajo. Por lo tanto, es seguro". Ozpin responde con calma.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué asombroso!" Nora dijo alegremente.

"Seguro que lo es." Weiss dijo mientras se calmaba.

"Realmente logramos escapar", dijo Coby mientras miraba a su alrededor solo para estar seguro.

Mientras tanto, Luffy se rió y dijo "¡Ja, qué divertido!"

"¿Diversión? ¡Tuve que vencer a todos los piratas en el barco y atarlos mientras tú ibas a comer toda la comida de Dios que tenían!" Jaune dijo enojado.

"Entonces Luffy", dijo Coby mientras Luffy volvía la cabeza hacia él, ignorando las quejas de Jaune. "Si ustedes están buscando la esquiva One Piece, entonces deben dirigirse a Grandline, ¿verdad?"

"Mhmm" dijo Luffy.

"Ese derecho." Jaune dijo asintiendo.

"Conoces a las personas con las que hablo que llaman a ese lugar el cementerio pirata", dijo Coby.

"¿En serio? ¿Y Jaune quiere ir allí?" Pyrrha dijo con una expresión de pánico.

"Sí. No muchos fueron y cobraron vida para contar la historia". Oobleck dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

Todos comenzaron a preocuparse por el rubio y su primo.

"Correcto y es por eso que necesitamos un equipo extra fuerte", dijo Luffy, pero luego recordó algo que dijo Alvida. "Ustedes mencionaron algún tipo de cazador de piratas, entonces, ¿cómo es él como Coby?"

"Oh, ¿te refieres a Zoro?" preguntó Coby. "Lo último que supe fue que lo tenían prisionero en una base marina".

"Oh bueno, debilucho ¿eh?" preguntó Luffy

Coby corrió hacia Luffy con pánico y dijo "¡No! ¡Estás tan equivocado! Es violento como un demonio y tres veces más horrible". Luego se puso nervioso y miró a Luffy y dijo: "¿Por qué preguntas por él de todos modos?"

"Me imagino que si es lo suficientemente bueno, le pediría que se una a mi tripulación", dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. Jaune pone los ojos en blanco ante la razón de Luffy.

"A pesar de que es un buen tipo, todavía parece un imbécil". Weiss dijo con un suspiro.

Coby dejó caer la boca en estado de shock e intentó disuadir a Luffy. "Perseguirlo es simplemente imprudente", dijo Coby.

"Nunca se sabe que puede aprovechar la oportunidad de unirse", dijo Luffy.

"Además, Luffy no escucha razonar la mayor parte del tiempo". Jaune agregó mientras sacaba un libro y comenzó a leer.

"Algo que aprendemos simplemente mirando los primeros clips". Blake está de acuerdo con un suspiro.

"Sin embargo, no todo es malo". Dijo Yang.

"Lo sé. Él simplemente no piensa mucho en lo que parece". Blake dijo mientras agarraba un bisket de la mesa.

"¡Es un tipo tan malo que los marines lo atraparon!" dijo Coby antes de ponerse histérico nuevamente hasta que Luffy lo golpeó en la cabeza nuevamente. "¿Por qué me golpeaste?"

"Porque me dio la gana" dijo Luffy.

"También es muy violento por alguna razón". Ruby agregó.

"Luffy, eso fue grosero". Jaune dijo sin apartar los ojos del libro.

Mientras tanto, en una isla llamada ciudad de conchas en el patio de la base marina, Zoro estaba atado a una cruz, agotado y hambriento, y lentamente levantó la cabeza para revelar un resplandor oscuro y una cara golpeada y magullada.

Fin

"Ese debe haber sido Zoro. Parece que es un rudo". Yang dijo con un silbato.

"¿Realmente se unirá a Luffy y Jaune? Parece poco probable en este momento". Velvet dijo con una expresión curiosa.

"Supongo que tenemos que esperar y ver. Pero por ahora deja" Ozpin fue interrumpido por un resplandor en la habitación.

Se fue para mostrar al grupo de gente nueva en la habitación.

Los que conozcan la historia original sabrán de inmediato, que hice pocos cambios, hize solo los necesarios para que se lanzará la nueva versión y que mi compañero tuviera una idea de cómo empezar.


End file.
